Our Final Fight
by percyjxckson
Summary: Percy and Annabeth return to Camp Half-Blood thinking its gonna be a normal year. Until they find out that Luke is still alive and is seeking revenge on them. A new demigod shows up and insists she can help. Percy, Annabeth, and their friends are forced to go on a quest and fight very dangeorous things, they have to risk a lot of lives in there Final Fight.


**Hey guys I'm Kelsey and I'm sort of new to fanfiction so hi! I hope you enjoy my writing also I'd like to say that I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. But I also am inventing some new characters one of the new characters is named Kelsey cause I just had to invent a character with my name because I wish I was a half-blood. Ok well hope you enjoy****!**

Percy's POV

It was our second day back at camp after last summer and me and my girlfriend Annabeth where taking a walk in the woods. "well long time no see, Seaweed Brain" she mumbled punching me playfully on the chest "so blow up any schools this year?" she asks being half sarcastic "Well let's see I almost blew up one school but that's it." I say smiling at her. She leans in to kiss me but we are interrupted when Travis runs over saying "sorry to interrupt your moment but Chiron is waiting for both of you your late to dinner he sent me here to find you."

Me and Annabeth walked up to dinner and sat at our tables, dinner had almost started when we heard a loud scream come from near the barrier. We ran over to investigate, there where fires set all over the place. But what caught our eye was a girl lying unconscious on the ground. It was Piper Mclean her boyfriend Jason ran to her side.

Piper had blood all over her face and looked completely pale. We fed her nectar and she started to regain consciousness. "Oh thank goodness" Jason mumbled "are you ok?" Annabeth asked with a soft look on her face "um yeah I'm fine, what happened to me?"

"Well I'm not completely sure, that is sort of what we were going to ask you, we heard you scream so we ran over here and there was fires everywhere and you were laying here unconscious that's all we know." I told her. " All I remember is walking to dinner and then some guy comes and attacks me and knocks me unconscious." She says with a confused look on her face.

"Can you describe the man?" Jason asked her with a look of sympathy on his face "yeah, he was a handsome guy with sandy blonde hair and a crazy look on his face."

"Luke!" Annabeth and I say giving each other concerned looks. "Ok so if Luke's still alive and out there what are we supposed to do about it he could be anywhere?" I say. "Yeah Percy's right we need to find out what he's planning and the attack today was Luke's way of telling us he's alive and better than ever." Annabeth says. "Wait isn't this Luke dude the dude who betrayed camp?" Jason asked looking slightly confused. "Yeah that's him; he has a reputation like nobody's business." I said rolling my eyes. Annabeth flashes a look of annoyance at me. "Percy Kronos is no longer a threat we banished him back to Tartarus last year, Luke is probably just mad he will get over it". "Yeah right ill believe it when I see it, I never liked that guy." I mumble under my breath. Annabeth glares at me.

Annabeth's POV

The next morning everyone already knew about yesterday's attack and how Luke was still alive. That's the thing about camp half-blood rumors spread faster than they even happen. Me, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth where sitting at a table talking about the whole Luke drama thing when I get called down to the big house. I have no idea what I did. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" Percy asks me running towards me. "I have no idea I didn't do anything wrong I think?" I guess I didn't look to convincing because he gave me a funny look.

Chiron was waiting for me at the big house. "So what's up?" I ask him. "Well someone showed up at camp last night, it looks like you have another sister." He said. "Wait what, what do you mean?!" I ask. "Well a girl that came to camp last night she was claimed almost as soon as she got to camp, she's a daughter of Athena and she claims her last name is Chase." Chiron said with a very serious look on his face.

I stood there in shock for about two minutes in till I finally say "Oh my gods but that's impossible my dad never told me and where was she all my life?!" "Well she said she ran away when she was very young and she has been on the run ever sense." Chiron said "What in Hades?!" "But how old is she, what's her name?!" I ask him urgently.

"Well her name is Kelsey Chase, and she is two years older than you." He tells me, just as I am about to say something a girl walks in the room she has chocolate brown hair with a bright smile on her face she runs over to me and hugs me I'm usually not a hugger but I just found out I have a sister that I've never known about, so what was I supposed to do.

"Oh my gods, you're my sister why did dad never tell me?!" I ask her. "I ran away when I found out that I was going to have a sister and I guess they didn't want to disappoint you." Kelsey says "I love you!" she tells me. "I love you too."

**Hope you all liked my first fanfiction, and my new character. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Ok I will update soon don't worry.**

**-Kelsey**


End file.
